


The Shocking Cheese Heart

by primpto



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Kingdom Hearts, Politics - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Government Conspiracy, M/M, True Love, coming to terms with sexuality, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primpto/pseuds/primpto
Summary: Pence has always hated the gays. Nothing could change that... or could it...?





	1. Chapter 1

“Damn those gays……. Ruining our National Pride with their…….big love and affection for each other” I mumbled pensively to myself in my big vice president house. My wife, Karen, rubs my shoulders lovingly. She always knows how to make me feel at ease.

“They need to be stopped.” she said supportively. Her support has kept me going. Lovely Karen…

“What they need is to be electrocuted…”

I stand from my chair and begin to pace. Since those damned homos got their way it has become more difficult for me to get votes on electroshock therapy. I'm just trying to help the people! How can they not see…?

I was just about to leave the room when my vice president phone rings. I lunge to answer it. Thinking about those homosexuals has made me so tense today..

“Mike!” Mr. president sir Trumps voice bing bongs on the other end, “get over here now!!! We've got an emergency bigger than my daughters………y’knows.”

I drop the phone and run to my helicopter. It whirls into life as we take off for the white house. Whatever the problem was, I had a feeling it would change America as we know it.

As the helicopter touches near our destination, I see the highest and tightest security formation we have centered around a small, smoking area. I feel my stomach churn at the possibilities. What could have happened…? A bomb? I flash my id to the security and they rush me to the center.

There was a blockish spacecraft of sorts crashed into the earth, creating a crater and the mass amounts of smoke. I walk up and as if drawn by an invisible force, press my hand to the curved dome at the top. 

The dome fogs up at my contact with it and I instinctively pull my hand away and step back. It snaps open with a loud hiss as the fog escapes into the atmosphere. I feel my skin begin to crawl in anticipation of what could happen. A black form rises within the fog and ill never forget the sight of those eyes peering at me… 

It begins to climb out of the craft and the guards move their guns into position. From behind me, I hear Trump bing bong “is it another Mexican? Wheres my damn wall when I need it?” but I can't move my eyes from the creature. It has managed to captivate me with just its powerful presence. 

It steps onto the American soil and the fog begins to clear out and I can make out more of its features. It is a small creature, reaching my mid thigh but no further. It has a bright red lower half- pants?- and yellow feet. White gloves adorn its hands. The fog clears and at the sight of its round ears I recognize it in an instant.

“M-Mickey Mouse?!”

He laughs his signature laugh, known and loved by children around the country, and I feel my heart flutter. What was that…? I force my mind back to the situation at hand and Mr. Trump is bing bonging orders to secure the perimeter. My eyes are glued to his. after that moment, my life would never be the same…


	2. for my broken friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a side story @ben

Mike sighed as he sat on his couch in his home office. His ankle was for the most part numb except for his faint awareness to the sting. His boss, Mr. President sir Trump had accidentally bing bonged him, causing him to fall and break the ankle. Normally he hated taking off from work, but with the sight in front of him? It was worth it..

His house was almost unoccupied, save for him and his (secret) boyfriend. Mickey. He felt his heart beat a little harder just thinking about the sentient rodent. Despite feeling bitter about it at first, he had fallen for Mickey and his damned laugh. Of course, they could never make this public, could they? As the thought of it arose, he began to feel a bit depressed. But this passed quickly as Mickey turned back to him and their eyes met. God save his pounding heart.

Mickey has dressed him a lacy pale blue apron, accenting his bright yellow pants well, and was carefully holding and steaming pot. He crossed the space between them and set the pot down on Mikes desk with a gentle smile. As he opened it Mike gasped softly before his eyes crinkled from his smile. 

Soup. his boyfriend has cooked for him. And on top of that, it smelled wonderful. the homely aroma swelled in the room, leaving him feeling giddy and grateful inside. he grabbed mickeys hand and gave it a soft squeeze; a silent sign of the appreciation he could never find a way to articulate no matter how much he tried. 

Mickey shortly left the room to grab a bowl and spoon. it had only been for a brief few seconds but Mike found himself missing him the entire time. When Mickey returned he steadily distributed a serving of soup into the bowl. However, when Mike reached his hand out to take the bowl, Mickey pulled back slightly. 

"nuh uh. let me, silly!" the voice of his angel sung to him. 

Mike felt his face flush. Had it been anyone else, he would have rejected. But when he was with Mickey.. he couldn't seem to reject any of his ideas. They were so simple, so utterly /freeing/ that he found himself hooked on the youthful sensation that coursed through him. He was addicted to love, addicted to Mickey.

Mickey's voice snapped him away from his realization, "nyoom nyoom, here comes the plane!" 

Mike laughed lightly at his boyfriend's antics before complying and parting his lips. When his taste buds registered the flavor, he felt completely at bliss. He had never tasted such a perfect harmony of flavors before. It had warmed him entirely, all the way to his very core and even his soul. 

As he swallowed the soup with an appreciative hum he looked up into the eyes of his beloved mouse. Mickey looked back at him, and they smiled together, enjoying the comfortable silence that passed between them as their eyes did the talking. Mickey leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss on the tip of Mike's nose.

He felt his heart clench lovingly. He had never felt this sensation around anyone else. The burning feeling of true peace, love, affection. It came from Mickey. His crush, his boyfriend, his lover...

and, hopefully, his soon-to-be-husband


	3. Chapter 3

I found myself not sleeping that night. How does one just clear their head after that..? I tried everything: counting sheep, warm milk, meditation, even watching My Little Pony. Nothing worked. Most of all I feared that if I did fall asleep, I would have a nightmare. It was just so wrong.

That was the longest night of my life.

The next morning's light was more than welcoming to me. As my family rose I was quick to hide my lack of sleep. I busied myself on anything he could. Breakfast was prepared, coffee was made, children were rushed off to school. I eventually found myself alone with my wife.

“So,” she began, “what is your schedule for today?” she asked carefully. After my arrival yesterday she was careful to not pry about what I had seen. Bless her.

“Mr trump and I are going to see a musical to anger the gays. They claim that one of the characters is a ‘bi icon’. We must steal that icon from them before they get any more… powerful.”

“And damn them to hell.” Karen sang. She always understood my side of things perfectly. She's everything a wife should be: follow my opinions and give their blind support without question.

The limo slowed to a roll in front of our mansion. I climbed in quickly as Mr. Trump bing bonged about “closing the door fast before the Islams get us.” the trip to the theatre was short and filled with shared complaints about those fags. They will not have an icon ESPECIALLY not in June. That's just asking for them to take over, like a girl with shoulders asking for you know what.

we got quickly seated in our seats as the curtains rose. we had just arrived and the gays were already unsettled by us. The protagonist of the show was surely not the icon as the show had just begun and he was talking about porn. Gays don't have porn because they can't have sex. I know this because gays don't have both parts.

The obligatory best friend roll: questionable. He smokes the weeds plant so that would make him the prime target for homosexuality. Two sins in one character. He surely must be the one as every other character seems perfectly normal and natural.

As the play dragged on it became more obvious to me that this character must be the one. He was so clearly in love with his friend. He supported him and his desire to be close with him was pure enough for an- no… the gays are not Pure. I shook my head at my mistake. It must have been the lack of sleep scrambling my head. But with every homosexual undertone, i felt like… they belong together… if they were man and woman, that is. Then it would really be perfect.

However once the play was nearing its end, the shock came. The friend was… not the icon they were referring to...? Another perfectly normal seeming character was suddenly exclaimed to be “totally bi.” but that's not how gay works! That can't fit in with society like… like CHAMELEONS! I bet that bi was in love with the athletic stud ja-NO… what is wrong with me today? The lack of sleep. Surely. It MUST be… I couldn't be SYMPATHIZING with them! That would mean I was like them… ONE OF THEM HOMOSEXUAL GAYS…!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Recent events keep replaying in my mind. The crash, the ship, the pilot of the said ship... Mr sir president Trump made everyone bing bong that no one would say a word about this. A government secret.

The public can never know about this. They would lose all structure. I mean, it sounds as crazy as those gays! Mickey Mouse is real? Even if I saw it with my own two eyes, I can hardly force myself to believe it.

My wife comes up to me and gently touches my shoulder. It's bothering me to no end that I can't tell her about this... Odd situation. She has been my #1 supporter throughout my journey to vice presidency. She is like my best friend but we're married so we can't be friends.

"Are you alright dear? Your shoulders are very tense and you haven't, as the youths say, roasted the people you disagree with... Did something happen?"

Ah Karen. She can always see into my eyes like open doors. But I won't tell her- I can't tell her- for her own safety. 

"It's nothing my wife, just a long day is all. No need to worry." a simple white lie has never hurt anyone. Even if I could tell her... How could I? Mickey Mouse? Where would I even start? His huge feet? His long, rodent snout and whiskers? Those deep, warm, ethereal eyes... I mean small and beady eyes! No homo.

I feel a feeling similar to what I felt when I heard Mickey's laugh. The sickening, yet disturbingly... exciting feeling. What is this feeling...? I've never felt it before and to be frank I strongly dislike it. Maybe I will see a doctor for this once things settle down a little more...

She can definitely never know. Not about this. Keeping secrets hurts but the truth, I fear, hurts even more...


	5. Chapter 5

Mr. Sir President Trumps first term has been going splendidly. Save for one issue…

The youths seemed to not like me very much. Deeply troubling. I had to appeal to the masses. And 140 characters wasn’t enough. From my beloved children, I heard of a social mediaS platform named… what was it called again? Tunglmer? Siri, what is tunglmier? Google search tuber. Google search Tumblr. Ah yes, that’s right. Tumblr. The website where all the non-heterosexual gays thrive.

I hated those gays but recently I have come to the conclusion that perhaps… they have minds and feelings… but most importantly votes! Haha yes… this was all for the votes, in the end, 100% work related.That’s what I kept telling myself. Yeah, all for work. I make an account under the username of gaygayshocker_29 “Oh hey a SafeSearch switch, I don’t want to miss out on any information on Mr. Sir President Trumps followers”

that's all it was supposed to be. So what is this? Gays? Saying they hate Sir President Mr. Trump? Why? I give a confused click on the blogs link and scroll further down. Damn these Millennials always comp- what is that? “Aww look it's a comic strip of… is.. Is that a lynching of Mr. Sir Lord President Trump???

I feel lost within my own house. I cannot understand why they wouldn’t love us? All we want is to help them with their mental disabilities. We are their salvation! I scroll further and pause on a postage with my name on it.

The gaymosexuals don't want help…? Were “””””taking their rights?”” I see… they think they had any rights, to begin with? All I'm reading is blah blah blah hurt feelings and Lil’ bitches wanting attention blah… Yet. after reading some of these posts I'm relating to these issues. I feel these things and no one understands me. When I hear them describe how it's “not a choice” I feel my mind stir to a familiar smile, a bubbling laugh…

And it's not my wife.

Mickey’s face flashes in my mind. I… I need to talk to him. That's the only way I can get these feelings in order. Maybe he knows what I'm going through or can help me understand at least.


	6. Chapter 6

I keep on thinking about. Him. All this hatred I have just feels misplaced; I'm not sure how to feel or what to do. It goes against all I've ever known, all I've ever been told to feel. It should be wrong but it feels so… right. 

I know I have to sort this out. I'll surely go insane if I keep thinking about it.

The next day, after little to no sleep and some Honey Nut Cheerios®, I quickly head over to his holding cell and enter the passcode I know by heart [61ng60ng] and for the first time in the morning I slow down to let my brain catch up. I was really going to do this. I was going to tell Mickey how I've been feeling.

One deep breath… two deep breaths… I quickly lose count before I rub my face harshly with tired hands. It's now or never. I hear the lock disengage and a beep signifying that the room is unlocked.

I open the door and the first thing I notice is the puzzle piece walls. A man of style huh? The radical colors only make my heart beat faster. He even has a jukebox with his ears sticking out the side. My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of water running and steam coming out of the cracks of a mustard yellow door.

I try to call out to him but, embarrassingly, my voice comes out shaky and quiet. Never before has my voice failed me during a speech but suddenly I can hardly remember how to control it. Why am I so nervous? I have to focus to even breathe. But before I can even think about what to do next I hear him call. “Just a minute! I’m a bit of a naked mole rat right now!!” I feel my face go red from embarrassment. The way too familiar feeling of heat come over my face. I look at the ground and twiddle my thumbs shakily.  
“O...Oh okay, I-I’ll wait out here then!” I laugh awkwardly.  
“Well, I wouldn't want to see you naked now! That’d be…… gay” I say gay under my breath but it seems he heard me. 

His voice comes out gently, in a comforting way. Just the tone is enough for me to believe anything he was about to tell me. 

“And just what would be wrong with that…? No need to be ashamed of what you love.”

I find myself staring at my feet, deep in thought. Perhaps that pause was all it took to let Mickey into my mind.

“You do realize that, right? Mr. Pence?” My eyes widen but I still don't look up. I’m afraid. Afraid that I really know what I’m feeling. But talking to Mickey will either confirm or deny this thought.

“I-” I clear my voice, trying to contain the shaking,  
“I don’t know what to do, Mickey.” I find that once that statement is out, the rest comes tumbling out after it.  
“My mind’s been running off without me lately.”

Mickey stands patiently beside me but I still don’t dare to look up, instead staring at the floor beside his long, huge, veiny, hairy feet. This does nothing for settling my nerves, instead leaving me feeling like someone threw me on a roller coaster named Mickey’s Dick Smasher. 

In the interest of trying to gain some inch of control back, I look away to the side instead. 

“I just feel so… off. Nothing has been the same since… Since I first laid my eyes on yours.” Before I can say anything else he puts his finger over my mouth.  
“Don't worry Mike. I know exactly what you're feeling” He looks into my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Mike stares back into Mickey’s eyes, searching for some kind of sign that they really were on the same page. Mickey is the first to speak after this silence

 

“I felt the same thing when I found out I likes bananas a bit **TOO** much… If ya get what I mean wink emoji.”

Mike looked down at his own gangly ass feet once again, for he too has started liking bananas a bit too much as well. Mickey sees this and smiles. He knows that Mike felt the same way about bananas. He could even tell that Mike had attempted eating bananas in one bite. Just as he did in the beginning. His lips slurping wanting to shove his girthy finger in between his teeth to make sloshy SFX. 

 

Mickey dropped his finger from Mike’s lips and walked to the window, gazing out as he slipped on a banana peel and into his slippers as he thot about the past. bananas. minions. The whole shebang. Mickey’s entire life has been dedicated to making people laugh and smile, yet here was his chance to impact something closer, someone, more personal.

 

He loved his wife, but not like this, not like his love for Mike. Nothing could compare to this burning sensation that flared through his being anytime he thought of the vice president. He knew his dreams of getting his feet sloppy and whet will happen. He just needed to help Mike accept and understand himself. 

 

Mickey turned back to Mike, “I understand it’s difficult, but you must learn to accept yourself for who you truly are, Mike. It will be alright. I’m here for you.”

 

Mike, making eye contact with Mickey once again, said “But how can I? I have a whole nation looking to me, a wife, children?” he pauses, “How could I do that to th-” 

  
  


Mickey interrupts, “Then why are you here?” it’s obvious what you want and you know it. I'm only here to confirm. So let’s confirm!” Mickey smiles and gives that signature laugh, the same laugh that stole Mike’s heart.

_ [Curtain Falls] _


	8. get ready kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beg loud enough and maybe there will be a sequel

Act VIII

 _INT DAY MICKEY’S CLUB HOUSE_  
_MICKEY has caught MIKE by surprise. MIKE was not sure where this was headed. He was nervous. MICKEY breaks the silence once again._  
_MICKEY: Come here to me MIKE._

_The command is so strong that MIKE finds he cannot deny MICKEY. He crosses the short distance between them, not daring to break eye contact with the mouse._

_MICKEY grabs a stool from the side of the couch and slides in between them. The space is then filled with MICKEY’S warm humid body, still damp from the shower. He grabs MIKE’S face with his grasping foot-paw), much smaller by comparison. MIKE finds himself burning with the urge to push against him. That time would cum eventually, but not now…_

_MICKEY: Do not resist, MIKE. Give in to the sensation. Let me take care of you._

_MIKE shivers at the dominant tone and lets his face move against MICKEY’S grasping foot-paw. They were soft and gentle. KAREN had often times done this to him, but it never felt like this. MIKE had never felt the electricity, the shocking, of the emotions on his skin. MIKE gave in to all his emotions. MIKE ”BEST HOMO DETERRENT IS DIRECT CURRENT” PENCE was no more._

_MIKE can feel his soul warm back up. He did not even realize how cold it had been until now. It reminds him of when he was a child again, feeling safe and yet so ready for… danger. He was ready for the danger that is MICKEY. He grabs MICKEY’S grasping foot-paw with his hand and squeezed it tightly, enjoying the damp warmth that radiated from it. MIKE finds himself remembering all the cruel, ignorant statements he had once made about The Gay Folks- about people like himself- and he feels a chuckle roll off of his lips._

_There would be much media work to do. He would divorce KAREN, he could never care for her the way she needs him to. He would give up custody of his children if he must, though he loves them dearly. Hell, he would even get impeached for this scandal! Surly these factors should make him afraid, yet MIKE can not urge himself to care more than he cares for MICKEY._

_All the child’s movies with grand romances he watched with his children have prepared him for this moment. The moment where MIKE finally embraces true love…_

  
_...and lust (and dick)_


End file.
